Wilms tumor (WT), a pediatric nephroblastoma that occurs with a frequency of 1 in 10,000 births, has been the subject of intense clinical and basic research for several years. The tumor is embryonic in origin, it is detected in children usually during the first 5 years of life and can occur unilaterally or bilaterally. A WT arises when condensed metanephric mesenchymal cells of the developing kidney fail to properly differentiate. The implication of the Wilms tumor 1 (WT1) tumor suppressor gene in the etiology of WT illustrated the impact that genetic alterations can have on both development and tumorigenesis.